


Candid

by ThePraxianWeasleyGeek



Series: Christmas Giftfics 2015 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (in order to facilitate shameless fluff), M/M, Slight OOC, Utter shameless fluff, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/pseuds/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate's determined to get Cyclonus involved in this 'Christmas spirit' thing. Getting his way has... <i>unexpected</i> results, but somehow Cyclonus can't bring himself to mind that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giftfic for a friend on tumblr - I know Christmas is all but over now, but I thought people might appreciate some Cygate fluff even if it's a bit out of season.

Cyclonus still wasn't sure why Swerve needed four trees in the bar. With their festoons of lights and assorted glittery trinkets one was, in his opinion, more than sufficient extravagance.

His conviction only strengthened when Whirl managed to topple into the one with bells on.

Still, it was Swerve's bar and he made the rules; and he had Ten speedily remove any dissenters. With that in mind, Cyclonus banished any further objections about the decor.

One of the trees still stood bare - everyone who'd been recruited for this trimming drive (plied with promises of free engex during the event which was, given that intoxication levels could be clearly divined in the declining decorative quality, perhaps not the best idea) could still be found fussing at the final touches on the third one. Rewind was balanced precariously between the shoulders of Chromedome and Skids, as he reached over to place a small human figurine on the top. On the other side of the tree, Nautica had discovered Ravage attempting to abscond with a bauble and stood with her wrench held rather threateningly, trying to negotiate the decoration back.

Cyclonus watched all of this and was glad that he'd been exempted from participating. It meant paying for his drinks, of course, but that was well worth avoiding the risk of getting trussed up in tinsel by Whirl. The 'copter had already ambushed Brainstorm, Riptide and Velocity. Even now, the medic was walking round trailing remnants of the sparkly skein he'd used on her.

Some mechs, however, had chosen to decorate themselves of their own volition.

Tailgate bounced over at that moment, clutching a box of baubles, with a pair of gauzy, rounded wire wings slung haphazardly over his shoulders.

"Cyclonus! I've been looking for you!" Without any preamble, the box was thumped down onto the table, nearly upsetting the jet's drink. Cyclonus regarded it warily.

"So I know they're still finishing up the third tree, but Swerve's given me the go-ahead to start the last one. And I could use a hand... I mean, I know you didn't sign up or anything"-

He cut off abruptly as Cyclonus frowned, without saying a word to the minibot.

Inwardly, the jet felt a little guilty. He really hadn't planned on involving himself with this; but Tailgate would see his refusal less as simple disinterest and more as a disapproving dismissal. And in all honesty, he'd brought that on himself.

He supposed he owed this to his roommate, in a way.

"I take it you need help reaching the top branches?"

Tailgate's visor lit up, and he actually bounced a little as he retrieved the crate of baubles. "Yeah, that... that'd be great! C'mon, it's just over in this corner!"

If Cyclonus smiled slightly as he rose from the table, abandoning his glass half-emptied, he'd never admit it.

There were, however, certain things he would have no choice but to admit - Rewind was filming the decorating drive, and by the time Cyclonus learned this the datastick had already gathered some rather choice footage.

Which was how the highlight reel of the ship's preparations, shown in the bar for all to see on Christmas Eve, came to display said certain things to Swerve's patronage at large. Compared to various other choice cuts - including Siren's carol 'singing', a snow machine's blast nearly flattening Rewind in full first person view, and a Santa hat being deposited on an unsuspecting Megatron - Cyclonus and Tailgate's tree-decorating escapade received rather too much attention, in the warrior's opinion.

So the minibot had been sat on his shoulders to accomplish the task. He didn't see why that merited cheers, especially when Chromedome and Rewind had done the very same thing.

... Perhaps he wasn't making the best case for himself there, all things considered.

The most exuberant response, however, came when Tailgate leaned down to nudge his forehead against Cyclonus'. And then, immediately after, when Cyclonus (imperceptibly, he'd thought. He'd been wrong) tilted his own helm back to return the gesture. Never mind that it'd been nigh-on unconscious. The deed was done, and immortalised up there on the screen - yet somehow, he couldn't quite regret it.

Besides... Cyclonus thought, looking at the minibot curled up beneath his arm.

They did have a point.


End file.
